Kado Anniversary
by Hakuya Cherry
Summary: "Tidak mungkin." /"Dasar. Selalu saja datar, kau itu sangat tidak bersemangat sekali. Tuhan pasti mengeluh mengenai sikapmu."/"Rasa sayangku padamu sudah tak mampu kuungkapkan lewat kata-kata, atau kudeskripsikan berdasarkan benda. Terlampau indah hingga aku terasa mengambang dibuatnya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menghadiahimu rasa sayangku yang tak mampu kulukiskan ini."


**Desklamer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning Fict ini SANGAT JAUH dari kata sempurna**

**This fict is MINE**

**Happy Reading**

**Kado Anniversary**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap sebuah kotak yang berada dalam genggamannya, kotak kado yang dibungkus dan berhiaskan pita merah marun dengan simpulan yang membentuk sebuah bunga. Sebenarnya bukan kotak itu yang menjadi masalah bagi seorang jenius sepertinya, namun isi di dalam kotak itu. Bom kah? Tidak mungkin. Kotak kado itu adalah pemberian dari kekasihnya jadi, mana mungkin isi dari kotak itu adalah bom kecuali kekasihnya sudah gila dan ingin membunuhnya.

Tangan kanannya menggapai ujung simpulan pita tersebut namun diurungkannya kembali ketika suara sang kekasih mengiang di kedua telinganya. "Jangan buka kado itu sebelum jam dua belas malam." Pemuda reven itu tak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya tiba-tiba berpesan padanya dengan kalimat yang begitu membuat jutaan pertanyaan hinggap di benaknya. Atau jangan-jangan …

"Tidak mungkin." Sasuke memutar-mutar kotak itu pelan, asumsi ngawur tentang kotak itu yang berisi Hantu Sadako mulai mengusik batinnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika itu benar?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin saja, bukan? Mengingat kekasih merah mudanya itu begitu suka film ber-_genre horror._ Sasuke menatap ngeri pada kotak itu, ini pertama kalinya gadis itu membuat kecerdasannya benar-benar merasa diuji. Mengusap rambutnya frustasi kini Sasuke memilih untuk segera beranjak tidur mengingat ini sudah cukup larut dan ia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena besok ia harus presentasi.

1 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Sasuke kembali membuka kelopak matanya, perasaannya tidak tenang sekarang. Ia bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang, tangan kanannya menggapai kotak yang berada di atas meja di samping ranjangnya, rupanya rasa penasaran itu masih memenuhi benaknya. Diangkatnya kotak yang tak berat itu, cukup ringan-ralat- terlalu ringan malahan, saat digoyangkan pun tak bersuara. Sejujurya, Uchiha bungsu itu mulai takut dengan argumen-argumen tak masuk akal yang menempel dalam kepalanya.

Mata sehitam jelaga itu melirik sekilas pada jam weker di dekatnya, "Satu setengah jam lagi." Rasanya ia sudah tak sabar ingin mengetahui isi dari kotak itu, sepertinya pacar semata wayangnya berhasil membuat pikirannya kacau hanya dengan sebuah kotak. Matanya mulai terasa berkunang-kunang, ia butuh istirahat sekarang dan Sasuke berhak menuruti kemauan tubuhnya. Mengalah pada rasa penasarannya untuk saat ini.

**~~OOO~~**

Krriingg … Kriiingg … Kriinggg

Suara itu berhasil mengusik indera pendengaran Sasuke, terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini bukanlah kemauannya tapi demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya ia rela melakukannya. Mengucek kedua matanya pelan, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meraih kotak itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar di dekat jendela kamarnya, kini jeari tangan kanannya telah melepas simpul ikatan kado itu, menarik sebuah kursi Sasuke menhempaskan pantatnya memposisikan sedemikian rupa, menaruh kotak itu di depannya.

'Hanya tinggal membuka tutupnya maka kau akan tahu apa isinya,' _inner_-nya menyemangatinya. Entah kerasukan apa tiba-tiba nyali Sasuke untuk membuka kotak di depannya seolah menciut, dengan gerakan _slow motion_-nya Sasuke mengangkat tutupnya ke atas. Udara malam ini lumayan dingin namun Sasuke merasa keringat menghiasi pelipisnya.

Sasuke menutup matanya, dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke membuka tutup kotak itu. Oh sungguh konyol tingkahnya kali ini, membuka kotak saja bisa membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Tak ada suara, atau gerakan yang berarti. Sasuke membuka kembali matanya dan melotot seketika mendapati isi kotak itu.

Kosong.

_Onyx_-nya mengedip beberapa kali, sekarang pertanyaan apa maksud sang kekasih mengiriminya kado kosong itu sedang menari-nari dalam batinnya. Ia tak mengerti. Sungguh, kepintaran Sasuke benar-benar tak mampu mendeskripsikan maksud kekasihnya itu. Atau mungkin kotak itu berisi sebuah teka-teki untuknya, baiklah kali ini ia memang harus memutar otaknya. Kini Sasuke mengamati kotak itu secara teliti, ia menyobek kertas bungkus kotak tersebut namun yang ia lihat hayalah kotak yang terbuat dari kardus dan tak ada apa-apa di sana, bahkan tulisan atau coretan pun tak ada, lalu untuk apa Sakura –kekasihnya- mengirimkan kotak itu padanya sebagai hadiah _anniversary _mereka?

Drrrttt … Drrrttt … Drrrtttt

Lamunannya terbuyarkan ketika ponsel miliknya yang tak jauh darinya bergetar, tercetak gambar sebuah telepon dengan titik-tik yang berjalan dan tulisan "Sakura _Love"_ di layar ponsel tersebut. Tangan Sasuke menggapai ponselnya dan menekan '_answer_' kemudian medekatkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke _Stay cool_, seolah menyembunyikan pertanyaannya yang ingin ia tanyakan pada sang empunya, "iyah." Sasuke kembali menutup kotak kado tersebut, "besok?" alisnya sedikit mengernyit namun ia segera memasang wajah datarnya kembali, "baiklah, _Oyasuminasai._"

Sasuke menutup panggilan tersebut, diliriknya jam di sampingnya. 00.30 dini hari yang begitu membingungkan baginya, sudahlah … jangan dipikirkan sekarang Sasuke benar-benar butuh istirahat.

**~~OOO~~**

Terik mentari yang memancarkan sinar UV siang ini begitu membakar kulit, cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang begitu membingungkan. Siang terasa begitu panas sedangkan malamnya udara terasa begitu dingin. Sasuke memarkirkan Motor Kawasakinya di depan sebuah cafetaria, melangkah pelan memasuki _café_ tersebut dan tak lupa ia menggendong tasnya yang berisi kotak kado pemberian Sakura kemarin.

Trrriingg

Bunyi bel di dekat pintu berdering kala Sasuke membuka sang pintu, berjalan masuk dan memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela _café_, melepaskan tas punggungnya dan meletakkannya di samping kaki kursinya. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya dengan mengembangkan senyum manisnya, berucap ramah wanita tersebut membungkuk sebentar dan menyerahkan daftar menu.

"Aku pesan nanti." Belum sempat wanita itu menawarkan pesanan, Sasuke terlebih dulu menolak, membuat senyum manis itu menghilang beberapa detik dari wajah sang pelayan sebelum ia melenggang pergi.

Trrriiinggg

Mata malamnya menatap seorang pelanggan yang masuk ah … rupanya pelanggan itu adalah kekasihny –Sakura- yang langsung melempar senyum padanya. Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, menarik kursi di depan Sasuke dan menghepaskan bokongnya. Pelayan wanita yang tadi kembali menghampiri mereka meyerahkan daftar menu dan disambut oleh Sakura.

"Aku Pesan _Juice strawberry_ saja. Sasuke-_kun_ mau pesan apa?"

"Kopi hitam."

"Baiklah, segelas _juice strawberry_ dan secanggir kopi hitam yang hangat."

Sakura kembali mengyerahkan daftar menu itu kepada sang pelayan, dan pelanyan tersebut mengundurkan diri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Dasar. Selalu saja datar, kau itu sangat tidak bersemangat sekali. Tuhan pasti mengeluh mengenai sikapmu."

"Jika aku tak diciptakan, kau mau dengan siapa, eh?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, sikap kekasihnya itu kelewat dingin padanya.

"Iyah, iyah, bagaimana presentasimu?"

Pelayan wanita tadi kembali datang beserta pesanan sejoli tersebut, meletakkan minuman sesuai dengan yang mereka pesan dan kembali mengudurkan diri. Sasuke meraih cangkir kopinya kemudian meminum sedikit kopi hitamnya.

"Bagus," jawabya singkat, Sasuke menatap kopi dalam cangkirnya yang bergeming karena gerakan dari tangannya, sejujurnya Sasuke sangat ingin menanyakan maksud kado yang kemarin.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang bertanya, dilihatnya gadis itu tegah memutar-mutarkan sedotan mengaduk _juice strawberry_-nya.

"Kau suka kado dariku?"

Ini dia! Saat yang tepat. Sasuke membuka resleting tas punggungnya, diambilnya kado dari Sakura yang sudah tak berbungkus kertas dan pita. Hanya sebuah kotak. Diletakkannya kotak itu di depan mereka, Sasuke sedikit menggeser kado itu ke depan Sakura, mendekatkannya pada sang kekasih.

Sakura mengernyit bingung, namun sejurus kemudian ia menyambar kotak itu dan membukanya. Seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya, tipis namun terlihat begitu manis di mata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke kembali dengan senyum yang lebih lebar hingga mataya terlihat meyipit.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Sasuke kembali dibuat bigung atas tingkah sang kekasih. Namun kali iniia berusaha seserius mungkin, di balik senyum yang Sakura tunjukkan begitu banyak menyimpan misteri.

"Apa?" tak sabar dengan sikap kekasihnya yag membuatnya bertanya-tanya Sasuke meraih kotak itu dari tangan Sakura dan kembali melihat isinya yang masih sama dengan semalam –kosong.

"Sebenarnya …"

"Hn?"

"Aku bingung. Saat memikirkan kado apa yang tepat untuk _anniversary_ kita yang kedua entah kenapa aku tidak menemukan hadiah yang cocok untukmu. Kado ini berisi rasa cintaku padamu."

"Hn?" Sasuke kembali bingung.

"Rasa sayangku padamu sudah tak mampu kuungkapkan lewat kata-kata, atau kudeskripsikan berdasarkan benda. Terlampau indah hingga aku terasa mengambang dibuatnya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menghadiahimu rasa sayangku yang tak mampu kulukiskan ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak tahu kalimat apa yag cocok untuk membalas ucapan manis dari sang pujaan hati di depannya, hatinya berdesir, angin seolah membumbugkan jiwanya.

"Sakura," panggilnya pelan. "Aku mencintaimu." Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana bibirnya mampu mengatakan hal yang begitu di luar ke'Uchiha'annya.

Sakura melompat girang memeluk Sasuke dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol cangkir kopi di meja yang dengan mulusnya menumpahkan isinya ke pangkuan Sasuke. Sakura menatap bersalah, seolah mengatakan 'Aku tidak sengaja." Namun pandangan Sasuke kembali datar, bagai dihempaskan ke bumi setelah dibumbungkan tinggi.

"Kutarik kembali ucapanku."

"KYAAA … SASEKE-KUN JAHAAAAT!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Review Please … ^_^


End file.
